Infatuation
by WannaBeBabe
Summary: One hot night, one sexy Cuban man, and one infatuation change two lives forever. One-shot based on song Infatuation by Christina Aguilera.


_****So not my usual thing here, but I was listening to this song and I got a little story idea so I wrote it down. I know the song is about a Puerto Rican man, not Cuban, but I went with it anyway. Slightly smutty, nothing too dirty. Song lyrics follow the story.****_

The night was incredibly hot, but inside the club felt about twenty degrees warmer. I pushed my way to the bar and ordered another margarita, this was the third and I knew I should slow down, I wasn't much of a drinker, but the cold blended drink was the only thing that seemed to lower my core temperature.

As I walked back toward my table, I slid the frosted glass down my throat and across the tops of my breasts, which were exposed by the low cut neckline of the little red dress I was wearing. My friends were still on the dance floor, moving to the salsa music that was pumping through club, so I slid my drink onto an empty pub table and leaned against it, rather than crawl onto the stool in the short dress. I loved the Latin beats and couldn't hold myself still. I figured no one would notice a girl in the corner swaying her hips, but I was so wrong.

I felt him move behind me, pressing his warm body against mine. His hands moved to my hip bones, pulling me back into his body as he leaned down and spoke into my ear. From the first sound of his deep, masculine voice it was like he had me hypnotized. "You look like you want to dance, amante." I shivered at the sound of his exotic words. I knew the Spanish endearment, heard it before even, but somehow his voice turned it into a promise, I _would_ be his lover.

He turned me in his arms, keeping me close to him, but now I could see him for the first time. This did nothing to calm my hormones. He was gorgeous. Short dark hair, mesmerizing brown eyes, cinnamon colored skin that made him look edible, and a body that seemed to have been sculpted by the devil himself to lead women astray. I wanted to commit a lot of sins with him, right now.

"Dance?" he asked with a smile that lit up his entire face. I was dazzled. I had never seen anything so incredibly sexy before. I could only nod to him, before allowing him to lead me to the packed dance floor.

He stood a good six inches taller than me, even with my four inch heels on, so when he pulled me against his body my face was pressed into his upper chest. I didn't think he was wearing cologne, but there was something intoxicating about his scent, it seemed to make my girl bits tingle every time I inhaled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his slipped back to my hips, guiding me to grind against the thigh he'd insert between my legs. I let the rhythm of the music and the magic of his motion to take me away.

I slid my hands down his chest, feeling each muscle of his sculpted body beneath the thin fabric of his black tank top. My fingers grazed over a chain and something hanging from it. I looked back at his face and knew he was a soldier of some kind. I imagined him in some sexy uniform and let a moan escape my lips.

His hand slipped up my back, then he dripped me, while at the same time pressing our hips together so he could rotate his hard length straight again my doodah. Oh, my, gosh. I had never felt like this before. My body felt so alive. I had only ever dreamed of passion like this before. He was making my body come alive, just dancing, I could only imagine what kind of lover he'd be.

As if he read my thoughts, he lifted me against him and pressed his lips to mine. I responded to the kiss, opening to his invading tongue, and swirling mine against his. Suddenly, he was feasting on my neck and ear lobe. "I need you, mami," he purred into my ear, with that sexy Cubin accent. "Let's get out of here?"

I had never been with a stranger before, just some jerk in high school that certainly didn't make me feel like this. I wanted to go, but I wasn't raised that way. I wasn't the type of girl that could do one night stands or casual sex. Still, I couldn't deny being curious to find out what else he could do to me. He was like magic and I wanted to experience everything his sparkling eyes promised.

I heart was pumping, the music was vibrating through my body, the alcohol was clouding my judgment as much as his sexy, Spanish words and hot, sweet lips were. I couldn't say no, I wanted this man more than anything.

It didn't take long before I was spread out on a blanket, naked, for his eyes and the warm beach air to feast upon. He knelt beside me, pulling his tank top over his head before he lowered himself the rest of the way. He looked like some sort of Latin God, his skin gleaming in the moonlight that way. I couldn't believe this was real. I couldn't believe I was going to do this, with a man that looked like that.

His hands moved over my body, lighting a fire inside me. I moaned and lifted my hips to him. He took the hint and touched me there as his lips met mine again. It didn't take long before he stroked me into bliss, but I soon found out that was just the beginning. He brought me again with that magical mouth of his, before he shed his pants, revealing the most magnificent penis I had ever seen. Then he was inside me, his hands holding my hips while he pumped into me, hitting just the right spot. I was in heaven, coming again and again, clenching myself around his hard length. When he finally came, he pushed himself deeper and I felt the warm flood of his seed as his pulsed inside me, emptying himself. The sensation was enough to make me cry out in one last orgasm.

He quickly swore as he pulled out of me. "Rubber broke," he mumbled quietly. "I'm clean, just had a physical."

My eyes widen as reality slipped back in. "Me too," I agreed. "But I'm not on the pill."

He nodded to me as he stood and pulled his clothes back on. "I should get you home. I leave tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back," he told me.

I nodded and tugged on my dress, but the panties were torn and ruined. "So I won't see you again?"

"I'm going to Afghanistan in two days." I guess that answered my question. I was just a fuck to get him through whatever he was going to be doing over there.

I followed him back to his car and gave him directions to my house. "I'm not the kind of girl that does this, you know?"

He nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, he scribbled his name and number onto it. "I'm not the kind of man that walks away from responsibility. If something comes of tonight, call and leave a message for me."

I nodded back. "My name is Rachel."

He pulled me close and kissed my lips again. "Good night, Rachel."

I looked at the paper. "Be safe, Ricardo."

He smiled at me again before I slipped from the car. I watched him drive away. I was kind of sad I wouldn't see him again, but I knew it wasn't love, just some silly infatuation. Though I will always remember the magic we made tonight.

_**"Infatuation" by Christina Aguilera **__  
_

_Ooh oh, hey  
Hey...ooh ohh, hey_

_He comes from a foreign place  
An island far away  
Intrigues me with every move  
Til' I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
Can't keep my cool  
Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance, to the rhythm of the band  
I feel his finger tips, grip my hips  
And I slip as we dip into a rare bliss_

_Mama used to warn me  
To beware of those Latin lovers  
She said I gave my heart too soon  
And that's how I became your mother  
I said ay mama, you seem to forget  
I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talk don't win me over  
But I realized  
Big brown eyes can hypnotize  
When he says_

_I am full blood boricua  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)  
It's pure infatuation  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)  
Hey..._

_Skin the color of cinnamon  
His eyes light up and I melt within  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started  
I'm giving in  
He brings life to my fantasies  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
Finds the words when I can not speak  
In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me_

_Mama used to warn me  
Not to rush love with another  
She said I'm not trying to lecture  
I just care about my daughter  
Ay mama, you seem to forget  
I never will let  
A man control my emotions  
But when he smiles (when he smiles)  
I feel like a little child  
When he says_

_I am full blood boricua  
Reads the tattoo on his arm (whoa, whoa)  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong)  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)  
It's pure infatuation  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)_

_Caught between my mama's words  
And what I feel inside  
I'm wanting to explore his world  
But a part of me wants to hide  
Should I risk it, can't resist it  
This has caught me by surprise  
Should I, let him take me to Puerto Rico  
I can't hold back no more  
Let's go tonight...  
Ooh, hey_

_You adore me, never be lonely, ohh_

_I am full blood boricua (boricua)  
Reads the tattoo on his arm (on his arm)  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong)  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero (oh, quiero)  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation_

_I can't help, what I'm feeling  
Infatuated  
Oh ooh, ohh...  
Infatuation  
Hey_


End file.
